heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Weapons of Sin
The Seven Weapons of Sin are unique and powerful magical weapons that bestow themselves on who they deem worthy. They each take after each of the seven deadly sins, though the weapons are inherently neutral. They choose their owners based on their relation to each respective sin. While each weapon is powerful on its own, they each have a greatly powerful ability called a Sin Technique. While these Sin Techniques are powerful, the come at the cost of being extremely draining on the magical reserves of the weapon's user. While it is possible for someone who already holds magical powers to be bestowed one of the weapons, they tend to appear to those who have no powers. The Seven weapons are listed according to their power, with Lust being considered the weakest and Pride being considered the strongest. Though this listing exists, there is not necessarily a real power difference, as the power of the weapons typically depend on the skill of their users. Lust Lust, the first of the Seven Weapons of Sin, a razor fan that allows its owner to manipulate their own blood, crystallizing it to create sharp needles that can be fired from the fan. The limit of Lust is that each user only has so much blood that they can use up before they faint. The current owner of Lust is Yi Saluva, an assassin living in Lejira. It was bestowed to her because of her past. Due to her immense beauty, Yi was kidnapped to be sold as a wife to an immoral Lobune. Sin Technique: Sanguis Sanguis allows Yi to control the blood of another, taking over their body and moving them to her will. Gluttony The second Weapon of Sin, Gluttony, is a magical gauntlet that eats the magical energy of whatever it touches. The gauntlet can also drain the life force of a person that it touches, with more powerful beings being more difficult to drain. The limit of Gluttony is that it's Sin Technique, while powerful, is difficult to control. The current owner of Gluttony is Gurkon Dorum, an Orc that was a Lieutenant in the Kharol Covenant in Wrathmire. It was bestowed upon him due to his anger at the WPA, which he sees as an evil group that just wants more land. Sin Technique: Ardenter Ardenter transforms Gluttony's user into a massive beast with devastating power. While the beast is extremely powerful, it has an insatiable hunger. If the user doesn't have the mental capabilities to control this transformation, the beast will rampage, consuming everything in its wake. Greed The third Weapon of Sin, Greed, is composed of two golden arm blades that collects the magical power of whatever hits them, this power can then be released all at once to create devastating blasts of magical energy. The limit of Greed is that in order for it to absorb magical power, the magic has to hit the blades. The current owner of Greed is Sylvus Riche, and Alabastan living in the Styx Oasis. The weapon was bestowed upon him due to his mission of stopping the greedy black market traders from distributing faulty fire rubies, because one of them killed his friend. Sin Technique: Verto Verto is the power to turn whatever the blades cut into gold, killing them in the process. Whatever is cut begins to transform into gold, emanating from the wound. Sloth Sloth, the fourth Weapon of Sin, is a glaive that can utilize gravitational magic, specifically in the application of pressure. The limit of Sloth is that it's Sin Technique, if not properly controlled, can kill innocent people. The current owner of Sloth is Wolfein Emzaal, who lives in Haizm. It was bestowed upon him because of his utter disdain for lazy soldiers. Sin Technique: Somnus Aeternam Sloth emits a sound at a specific frequency that causes opponents to slowly become more and more lethargic, until they eventually fall into a coma or die. Wrath The fifth Weapon of Sin, Wrath, is a gigantic great sword that can cause burning flames to spout from the blade. The sword can also generate a flame that can be consumed, momentarily increasing the strength and battle prowess of anyone who absorbs it. The limit of the blade is that it can only produce so much of its strengthening flame. The current owner of Wrath is Aga Valaars, an Olirion human who now works as one of the royal guards to Vastos. The blade was bestowed upon him due to his anger in the past at the Olirions, when humans were still enslaved in Olirion. Sin Technque: Ira Ira allows the user to completely engulf themselves in the Flames of Wrath, greatly increasing their physical and magical power. If the user of this technique isn't careful, they will burn away from anger. Envy Envy, the sixth Weapon of Sin, is an immaculate bow that can shoot homing arrows that explode with magical power on impact. The limit of the bow is that it is very draining on it's users magical reserves. The current owner of Envy is Arella Sundar, the Queen of Iostuoria. it was bestowed upon her because of the multiple aristocrats who believe that a woman should not have this much power and are always plotting to see her demise. Sin Technique: Vanagloria Vanagloria allows the user to shoot a single arrow that continuously self multiplies into thousands of arrows, causing an endless rain of arrows to befall the battlefield. Pride Pride, being the seventh Weapon of Sin, is typically considered the strongest of the seven weapons. It is a smiths hammer that can be used to judge the greatness of mortals. It is a dark steel hammer engraved with multiple golden runes. The power of Pride is to create powerful barriers of magical energy, which are said to block those that do harm to the user. The limit of Pride is that these barriers are only as strong as the users resolve. The current owner of Pride is Noblesmith Prix of the Iron Cities. The weapon was bestowed upon him beacause of his pure pride in and loyalty to his country. Sin Technique: Superbia Pride's Sin Technique, Superbia, allows the user to summon a giant made of glistening energy.